


Have Some Respect for Your Senior

by LittlePeachEmoji



Category: HIStory (All Media Types), HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: ;), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys' Love, But Yuhao is lowkey thirsty and down for whatever, Canon - Taiwanese Drama, Canon Gay Relationship, Eggplant is on the menu, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Most plot I've ever written probs, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Starts cute and gets sexy, They simply do the things that must be done, This is still fully porn tho, Zixuan is an angsty top and like, fully unhinged at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePeachEmoji/pseuds/LittlePeachEmoji
Summary: "Eventually, Zixuan toppled him like an expert wrestler and pinned him down by the wrists. As if he had forgotten what they were even fighting about, Yuhao smiled. “Wah! How did you do that?” His eyes shimmered, cheeks flushed. “Such a cool move—”Zixuan grabbed handfuls of his tanktop as he tasted his lips. Yuhao’s breathing hiccuped, then mixed with moans...“Qiu-Qiu Zixuan...nnh! Wh-what’s going on?”-----Zixuan comes to Yuhao’s place to help him study for the calculus test tomorrow. Yuhao gives him a Platonic Shoulder Massage™ which causes QiuZiXuan.exe to stop working, and basically...they go from “finding the area between two curves” to finding the area between...a different set of curves… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Featuring Zhenwen/Zhenwu fluff.
Relationships: Qiu Zixuan/Xia Yuhao, Wang Zhenwen/Wang Zhenwu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Have Some Respect for Your Senior

“HUH?” Xia Yuhao froze. 

“HUH what, you talk about him all the time. It sounds like you like him.”

Yuhao wanted to shove that carrot hanging out of Wang Zhenwen’s mouth down his throat, so he would choke and die. _Like_ Qiu Zixuan? The insufferable four-eyed senior with a stick up his ass? “That's ridiculous.”

Zhenwen chewed his carrot, shrugging. He swung his legs on the cement ledge where they were seated. He looked out onto the soccer field, where some athletes were kicking a ball around after eating lunch. The grass almost looked fake, it was so green, and the blue sky was equally obnoxious. 

Even in Xia Yuhao’s fury, he could see what Zhenwu saw in Zhenwen. His eyes always glittered and his face was even and pleasant, strangely like a white teddy bear Yuhao had when he was little. He had used that teddy bear as a punching bag for about six years. Apparently Zhenwen deserved the same treatment. 

“Xia Yuhao!” Zhenwen yelped. Yuhao had tackled him onto the ground.

“You owe me lunch for the next month just for saying that,” Yuhao said.

“Xia Yu—!”

Yuhao was yanked up by the collar. A giant with an iron grip threw him to the ground. “What’s going on?” The giant asked.

Yuhao glared at none other than the enormous and expressionless Wang Zhenwu. He had no right being as tall and sinister as a streetlight. 

“Nothing…” Xia Yuhao scratched his neck. “Where did you come from, anyway?”

Zhenwu ignored him, giving Zhenwen a hand. Instead of helping him get to his feet, he flung him onto himself like a front ways koala. Zhenwen made a noise of surprise as he clung, painfully aware Zhenwu had planted a hand on each of his cheeks. 

“No need to carry me,” Zhenwen said weakly. 

“You should leave him alone, Xia Yuhao,” Zhenwu leapt off the short cement wall, koala attached, and landed as if it was nothing. He turned and placed Zhenwen back on the ledge, his hands brushing up from his cheeks to his lower back. 

“He’s just mad about something I said,” Zhenwen said as Zhenwu looked him over. Zhenwen was controlling his voice, but Xia Yuhao spotted the redness in his ears. He scowled at Zhenwu’s fingers on Zhenwen’s hips. _Such is my life as a third wheel,_ he thought to himself, reaching for his lunch. 

“What’s wrong with liking Qiu Zixuan, anyway? He’s handsome.” Zhenwen leaned back on his palms. 

“No he’s not,” Yuhao snapped. 

“In my opinion, he’s not as handsome as—” Zhenwen froze, catching himself.

“How did your shirt come unbuttoned?” Zhenwu’s fingers brushed the exposed skin a few inches below his neck. 

“Oh, that?” Zhenwen swallowed. He was quick to distract from his near-blunder. “The top button is falling off, so it happens all the time.”

Zhenwu sighed, fidgeting with it so it closed properly. “You need to get a new one so people don’t see this part of you.” 

Yuhao’s brows furrowed as he gave them side-eye, chewing a ball of rice mere feet away.

Zhenwu dragged his eyes back up to Zhenwen’s. “You were saying? Qiu Zixuan is not as handsome as…?” His fingers found Zhenwen’s hips again, gently reaching towards his back. 

“Uh—um—I—” Zhenwen stammered. 

“Qiu Zixuan is not as handsome as Zhenwu, in Zhenwen's opinion. Now back to the studio for the weather,” Yuhao snapped his bento box shut, shoving it back in his lunch bag. He jumped to his feet and did some rapid, frustrated arm stretches. “Lunch is almost over. We should get to class.”

“We have twenty minutes.” Zhenwu said. 

Yuhao pinched his lips tp the side. “Well, I have some homework I need to finish up.”

“Homework?” Zhenwen laughed. “Since when do you do homew—”

“Since when did I like Qiu Zixuan, huh? Guess I’m just full of surprises,” he snapped, bucking his chin at the pair. “I’m leaving.”

The minute he left, Zhenwen pushed Zhenwu’s hands off him, wary of any students nearby. No one was around though, and Zhenwu kissed his cheek before he could protest. “Don’t!” He scolded playfully. Zhenwu held his face in place and kissed his cheek, his jaw, his neck...his lips… “Mmh…” Zhenwen tried to hold it but it escaped his throat as they kissed.

Zhenwen grabbed Zhenwu’s hand and they ran, grinning, up to the roof, since it was urgent. 

* * *

Xia Yuhao lumbered through the second floor hallway, eyes on the ground. _Qiu Zixuan. The guy with the stupid clipboard in his stupid tracksuit. Well, everybody had that tracksuit. It was the school gym uniform. In any case, it looked stupid on him—_

“Ah! Sorry!” He bumped shoulders with a student. 

“It’s fine,” Qiu Zixuan replied.

 _Speak of the devil._ Xia Yuhao’s shoulders slumped, his eyes running over the ground. 

“I’m sorry I’m so disappointing to see,” he pushed up his glasses. 

Have you ever walked up the stairs in the dark and gone one too many steps, and for a moment, you're falling and your heart skips? That's what looking at Zixuan was like sometimes. The light from the windows fell on his hair and his face was both gentle and masculine. Luckily, his beauty was offset by a totally annoying personality, so Yuhao could easily snap himself out of such trances. 

“No, it's not you..." Yuhao swallowed. I was just thinking about the math test in a few days—”

“Tomorrow,” Zixuan corrected.

“Yeah, whatever, and uh...I’m trying to improve my grades a little.”

“You are the worst student in the class, so that would be a good idea.”

“You—!” Yuhao swallowed. He had to stay in control. He would love to stop seeing his mother get calls about his disruptive behavior. She scolded him each time, but she never grounded him or took away any of his privileges. He could tell, though, it worsened her eye bags and made her abandon all the chores. Just a few weeks ago he started doing the chores himself. Last night he did the dishes and watched her sip coffee so she could stay awake to finish paying the bills. He chewed his lip, because he knew he had been hell on earth for seventeen years straight. She worked two jobs and he was basically her third. Saving her from the calls—and maybe even passing a math test—could give her a sorely missed taste of happiness. 

“I’m aware,” Yuhao said, “so I’m trying to do better this time.”

“There isn’t much time left to study. Do you have any plans tonight?”

“No.”

“Then you should plan to study.”

Yuhao’s brows furrowed. He kicked an invisible pebble. “I don’t know how.”

“How is it you have made it this far in school and you don’t know how to—”

“I’m not a complete idiot,” he snapped. “And studying doesn’t make you smart, it just means you studied.”

“That’s true,” Zixuan replied. “I’m sorry.” 

Yuhao balked at the instant apology. No had ever apologized to him like that. Actually, he couldn’t recall when someone had apologized at all. That’s why he got in fights: to make people sorry. 

“I can help you study tonight.”

"Really?" Yuhao beamed. _Enduring a few hours with Zixuan would be a small price to pay to pass a math test!_

Zixuan cleared his throat, ignoring the heat climbing his face. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Yuhao grimaced. “Why are you looking at _me_ like that?” He retorted, as if it was clever. He just said the first thing that came to mind.

“I—” Zixuan adjusted his glasses. 

“Why are you blushing?” Yuhao wondered aloud. 

“I’m not. Excuse me.” He turned and sped-walk down the hall. 

“Isn’t your class the other way?”

“No.” 

(It was). “Wait, are we studying tonight? Or—”

“I'm free at 8.” Zixuan turned a corner and disappeared. 

Yuhao shrugged and made his way to his own classroom. He messaged him his address, and then hardly gave the glasses-wearing Volleyball King another thought. 

* * *

Indeed, Yuhao did not give him another thought until he showed up at his apartment door at 8pm. 

“Mom? Oh,” Yuhao opened the door, Pocky in the corner of his mouth. 

“You forgot we were meeting.” Zixuan said, gripping his backpack straps. 

“Welcome,” Yuhao showed him through, ignoring his snark. He quickly ate up his Pocky stick.

Zixuan neatly put his shoes on the shoe rack. “Wow,” he said to the living room. “Very well-kept.” 

Yuhao beamed. “I did that. I do all the chores. Do you smell cherry blossoms? That’s because I lit a candle after I cleaned. And then I blew it out because I almost started a fire, but it’s okay. I didn’t start a fire.”

Zixuan pretended his laugh was a cough and hid his smile behind a hand. 

“What? Are you not feeling well?”

Zixuan set his eyes on the white rug beneath the coffee table. Yuhao just said whatever he was thinking, all the time. He had this way of talking that just wandered aimlessly, and if Zixuan looked at that goofy smile while he talked about a cherry blossom candle, he might actually melt. 

“If you aren’t feeling well, I guess we can’t study,” Yuhao searched for his eyes, smiling.

“I’m fine,” Zixuan pressed his heart, since it was about to leap out of his chest. He kept his voice level. “You did all this cleaning up and yet you’re dressed like that.”

Zixuan glanced down at his black sweatpants and loose red tanktop, incredulous. “I’m sorry I’m so disappointing to see,” he imitated Zixuan from earlier that day. He bucked his chin at him. “Am I not allowed pajamas in the privacy of my own home? Ten minutes ago I wasn’t wearing pants. Things have improved, four-eyes.”

“Have some respect for your senior.”

Yuhao led him to his bedroom. They sat on the ground at a small table, spreading textbooks and worksheets everywhere. They were surrounded by a ring of snacks and energy drinks, and Yuhao tossed candy wrappers into the debris as he watched Zixuan neatly open a workbook. The light fell on the rims of his glasses, his proud nose, _lip gloss?_ Yuhao leaned in. 

“Are you wearing lip gloss?”

“No,” Zixuan leaned away, zipping his pencil case. 

Yuhao angled to smell him. Zixuan’s face burned. Since he kept leaning away, Yuhao cupped the back of his neck and forced him to stay in place. 

Yuhao sniffed, his lips pursing. “Doesn’t smell like you are,” he pouted. He planned on making fun of him for it. He watched Zixuan’s eyes flick between his own. He softened his grip as he surveyed Zixuan’s face, every freckle, the arc of his eyes. He really had a perfect harmony of features. And even though he had the narrow and disciplined look of a student, his body was powerful, agile. Yuhao imagined him running at a boar with a spear, or his hair grown to Confucian length and whipping around his shoulders as he roundhouse kicked a villain, or hitting the most powerful volleyball serve Yuhao had ever seen. His arms and hands were a perfect mechanism, slapping the ball so that it soared above and beyond the scoreboard, mere feet from the ceiling. Here was that same demigod, in those absurd spectacles, a mechanical pencil in his hand, looking nervously at Yuhao. 

Yuhao sat back and scrolled through his phone to distract from the intensity of his own thoughts. He could blind himself with his admiration for Zixuan, annoying as his senior was. Imagining all the ways he could be beautiful, imagining others’ awe at him. 

Zixuan cleared his throat, instantly regaining focus. “Let’s start with finding the area between two curves.”

“Zhenwen thinks you’re handsome.”

Zixuan rolled his eyes, unwilling to try and follow this monkey’s train of thought. He started copying a workbook problem into Yuhao’s notebook. “Zhenwen is handsome too.”

“What?” Yuhao crunched on a hard candy. “What about me?” 

“What about you?”

“Am I handsome?” 

“Yes.” Zixuan asserted it to the paper in front of him. 

“You really think so? Wah!” Yuhao rested his chin in his hands. Knowing his smile could disarm a military, Zixuan kept his eyes on the formulas he was scribbling. Eventually he gave him a shy glance, and Yuhao giggled. “That means a lot coming from you, because you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen,” he said. 

Zixuan stared. _Was he joking?_

Yuhao flipped through a textbook and and smacked his lips on his candy. "What?" He asked. 

Zixuan could scoop the candy from inside his cheek and suck on it. It probably wouldn’t taste as good as Yuhao’s tongue, though. 

_Aiyo._ Zixuan curled up a knee so that it stood as a barrier between himself and Yuhao. He had dozens of problems in front of him, and now there was one between his legs. 

Zixuan nearly jumped to the ceiling when Yuhao’s phone rang. Yuhao fished it out of his pocket. “Hi Mom. Oh, okay. Yes, I had dinner. Did you have some? Okay...do you need me to bring you any clothes for tomorrow?”

Zixuan glanced at him. Yuhao absently ran a hand up his shirt to scratch his chest. Zixuan noticed his midriff, the folds of his muscles. He looked back to his notebook. 

“Okay. Okay. I’m doing homework. Yes, I’ll go to bed soon. Okay. I will. Love you.” He put his phone back in his pocket. “She’s staying the night at the office, as she often does.” He put his elbows back on the table. 

Zixuan tried to imagine a life where his parents weren’t always relaxing at home and making him delicious meals. Both successful business owners, his parents never slept at their offices, and used their ample time to cook, shop for furniture, and ask Zixuan about his ambitions. They assured him that he could have whatever he wanted in the world. 

Yuhao’s apartment was clean and pleasant, but the furniture was cheap, and his bed wasn’t long enough for his tall frame. His laptop was an ancient model with his mother’s name labeled on the top, clearly a hand-me-down from her job. The cuffs of his sweatpants were frayed.

“We should get started,” Zixuan looked back to his notes. There was a new distance between them. 

“Hm,” Yuhao agreed, turning so he could face Zixuan squarely. His cartoonishly focused expression made Zixuan bite back a smile. 

They made it through a surprising amount of material. Yuhao had a natural mind for math; in fact, an overall keen intelligence at odds with his puppy-dog personality. Zixuan wondered if school wasn’t difficult for him, just _boring._ He was impulsive, energetic, and tactless, which teachers probably confused with “stupid.”

“Well. I’m confident you can pass the test tomorrow,” Zixuan commented, straightening his stack of flashcards. 

“Thank you! You look very tense.”

“What? I’m fine.” Zixuan pushed up his glasses. 

“You haven’t moved for the last hour.” Yuhao bolted up and twisted his back. He sighed and rolled his head side to side. “Twenty-five jumping jacks. Go.”

Zixuan watched him bounce up and down.

Yuhao paused and waved a hand to summon him. “C’mon. Can’t do it?” 

Zixuan made his way up, ignoring the dull pain in his knee. They blew through the jumping jacks, watching each other’s hair whip up and down. 

“Okay,” Yuhao breathed. He shook out his arms and legs while Zixuan sat back down. “Let me massage your shoulders.”

“What? No.”

Yuhao stepped behind him and crouched down. He gripped his shoulders, right on the tank top straps underneath his button up shirt. It was like grabbing brick. “ _Aiyo..._ I did this for all my basketball teammates in middle school. I’m an expert,” Yuhao’s voice crumpled as he set an elbow near Zixuan’s shoulder blade.

“Stop it,” Zixuan tried to move away. 

“Let me do it. You of all people should know it is important to massage your muscles.”

Zixuan tried to ignore the heat of Yuhao's breath on his neck. He held in his voice as Yuhao kneaded his upper back, massaging knots into oblivion. Yuhao suddenly sat down and cupped himself to Zixuan’s back, using his chin to knead the hard muscle near the back of his neck. 

“How does this feel?” 

A moan poured out of Zixuan’s mouth. He couldn’t help it; this position was intoxicating. He cleared his throat and said “hm, good,” as if he could camouflage the sound he had just made. 

Yuhao laid his cheek flat to that same area, rubbing. Zixuan had helped him so much. Even though he was annoying, he was on the brink of making Yuhao’s life a little happier. Yuhao chuckled, hugging him. "Thank you for everything," he said. He scooted back in order to stand up. 

Zixuan yanked his knees to pull him back into place. 

“Uh—Qiu Zixuan?”

Zixuan breathed as he ran his hands along Yuhao’s legs. He reached for Yuhao’s hair, turned his face towards him, and planted his mouth on his. 

_WHAT?_ Yuhao froze as Zixuan's lips parted from his. It was so warm, and soft.

There were a million things to think, a million things to ask. But all Yuhao did was close his eyes, and beckon Zixuan's lips for more. 

Their tongues met. Zixuan twisted around, refusing to let their lips part. He commanded Yuhao’s body, picking up his hips, running hands up his sides, thumbing his nipples. Yuhao tensed, his legs spread and his thighs perched on Zixuan’s.

“Qiu...Qiu Zixuan,” Yuhao pushed him away and scooted back. _Wah, his face!_ Yuhao swallowed. Was it anger? No, something like...hunger. There was a glint in his eyes.

Zixuan's expression suddenly clicked back to normal, his face flushing. “I...I’m sorry,” he cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. “I’m sorry.” He put a hand between his legs, trying to cover what had developed there. 

“Do you like me?” Yuhao blurted.

“This is a misunderstanding.”

“But—?” Yuhao pointed to it. It was impossible to hide the pole making a tent of Zixuan’s pants. “How is this possible?” He wondered, eyes alight. “I hate you, though.”

“I hate you too,” Zixuan snapped.

They stared at each other.

“Ah…” Yuhao pressed a hand between his own legs. “I feel it too…”

“...Feel what?”

He massaged his hardness, alarmed. He remembered seeing Zixuan in his stupid tracksuit with a clipboard. The team was doing some sort of drill on the tracks...Zhenwu said Zixuan was the best spiker two years in a row. _Whatever,_ Yuhao curled his lip. "The Volleyball King" looked standoffish and arrogant.

But he could hardly take his eyes off him.

The senior’s calm evaluation of the world hid a wild heat, and even from that distance Yuhao could sense it. That tracksuit failed to hide his fitness, and those stupid glasses somehow had more sex appeal than all of Yuhao’s favorite yaoi combined. Even Zixuan’s bookish and curt personality couldn’t temper his attraction. _What would it be like,_ he had thought, _to drive someone like that wild?_

But he hated him. He had hated the senior and all of his snobbery.

_Hatred..._

_All this time...was it something else?_

Zixuan swallowed and stood up to get out of the room as soon as possible. “This is a misunderstanding, I was just—”

Yuhao caught him by the foot and pulled him back. Zixuan yelled as it torqued his knee at a funny angle. He caught the corner of the bed and scooted onto it, grimacing. 

Yuhao gasped. “Sorry! Sorry!” He took his leg and held it still. He watched Zixuan’s face as he massaged his calf, knowing it tended to cramp. 

“Hah…” Zixuan breathed, rolling to lie flat on his back. His hair parted over his forehead as he ran his hands over his face.

“I didn’t mean to.”

“It's okay.”

Yuhao swallowed, watching Zixuan sigh. He watched his chest, the V-shape of his torso, his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. The urgency of the thing between his legs.

“I don’t hate you!” Yuhao blurted. “I—I meant to say—"

“This is a misunderstanding,” Zixuan tried to kick his arms off. 

“Hey!” Yuhao snapped. "Why are you so angry? I'm trying to help you. Can't you just talk to me?"

 _Definitely not!_ Zixuan was so humiliated, so out of control, he just kept shoving Yuhao's arms away. They tussled again, this time on the bed, Yuhao crying: “careful! Your knee!” 

They were equally strong, but as with most things, Yuhao lacked strategy. Eventually, Zixuan toppled him like an expert wrestler and pinned him down by the wrists. As if he had forgotten what they were even fighting about, Yuhao smiled. “Wah! How did you do that?” His eyes shimmered, cheeks flushed. “Such a cool move—”

Zixuan grabbed handfuls of his tanktop as he tasted his lips. Yuhao’s breathing hiccuped, then mixed with moans. Zixuan fumbled his way up his chest, his heart nearly beating out of his ears. 

“Qiu-Qiu Zixuan...nnh! Wh-what’s going on?” 

Zixuan tasted his neck, his hands travelling his chest. “I'm sorry…” he lamented. “I'm sorry...about everything…”

A voice Yuhao had never heard before. Somewhere between a low moan and a whisper. He was painfully aware of Zixuan’s thighs locked on his hips. 

“I was scared of how I felt about you...I’m sorry...” 

Yuhao sat up slightly to rest on his elbows and looked into Zixuan's almond-colored eyes. He had idolized this senior, he had hated him, he had thought about him taking his shirt off in the locker room, he thought about chucking a volleyball right at his head, he had stood close enough to smell his neck while he looked at a clipboard, and also thought about throwing that clipboard across the room like a frisbee just to fuck with him. 

"Oh..." Yuhao breathed. That perfect smile spread across his face. "I like you, right?" He blurted at such an unsexy volume that Zixuan jolted. "I think about you all the time and want to annoy you because...I like you. Right?"

Zixuan collapsed into Yuhao's neck and made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob. He fought the urge to curl his hips up Yuhao's abdomen, desperate to relieve the throbbing. "You're so..." he struggled. 

"Unless...I'm wrong...?"

Zixuan dragged his face to Yuhao's pink lips, the soft light on his skin. He positioned himself between Yuhao's legs, pinning them up by the backs of his knees. "Ah!" Yuhao gasped. Zixuan curled his hips into the split of his legs, running the full length of his hardness. _What is wrong with me?_ Zixuan moaned inside, ashamed. He dropped his head, watching himself toy with Yuhao's groin. 

"I like you so much...I want to do this with you..." Zixuan managed, embarrassed with his own desperation. 

"D-do what?" Yuhao's voice broke, mesmerized by the slow grind of Zixuan's hips. _How did things turn out like this?!_ "Mmh!" He cupped his crotch with both hands, terrified that Zixuan would see what that grinding was doing to him. 

Zixuan finally surrendered to a smile. "You're so cute..."

"...Cute?" Yuhao wanted to protest, but lacked all willpower when Zixuan was rubbing him like that. "You—you don't understand, if you k-kiss me or put your hips there, I'll—I'm—" Yuhao tugged at his underwear through his sweats, since they had tightened. 

Zixuan watched him adjust, biting his lip. _Cute..._ "I like you...I like you, Xia Yuhao..."

"Then-then prove it!" Yuhao blurted, his mind whirling. _Wait—what am I saying?_ He had struck such a pouty, submissive tone, too, that he blinked several times, confounded. 

"I'll prove it to you..." Zixuan backed off the bed and stood at the foot of it. His junior was already a wreck made in heaven, scrunching his pants as if it could hide his arousal. His eyes were lax and gleaming, his blushing aglow in the soft lighting. 

Zixuan ripped his shirt open. He didn't care if he popped buttons. It was such a cheesy move, but Yuhao melted at it, his mouth falling open. Zixuan slid it off his arms, then unzipped his pants. Yuhao sat up on his elbows, even more attentive. Zixuan proceeded to strip down to his bare essentials.

He tried to think of something smooth to say, but honestly, he was so nervous, he just kind of stood there. _Was he taking things too fast?_ He pushed up his glasses and awkwardly touched himself, caught between stroking and covering his bits.

Yuhao stared, obviously making calculations.

"Oh!" Yuhao exclaimed. "Do you want to have sex with me?" 

Zixuan clapped a hand to his face. He had never met someone who was in so many ways so smart, and in other ways so... _slow._ He gathered up his pants to put them back on. Could this be any more awkward? He wanted go lay in the street and get hit by a car. 

"No! Wait!" Yuhao lunged forward and threw Zixuan's pants aside. He grabbed Zixuan's wrists and held them away from the point of interest. He eyed his junk like he was studying its architecture, tilting his head this way and that. "So this...is because of me...?"

"Xia Yuhao," Zixuan tried not crumple from such intense attention. "I won't do anything if you don't want—"

Yuhao took it in his mouth. No warning, like a lollipop. He eased his way down the shaft, trying valiantly to reach the black forest at its base. When he came back up, he popped his lips off it, saliva dripping down his chin. He looked up at Zixuan. 

Zixuan tried to remember a single word from any human language. "W-why...suddenly..." he mustered, trapped in Yuhao's innocent gaze. 

"You've helped me so much, I thought I could help you with this...I think I know how to do this..." Yuhao crawled onto his knees, gently massaging it with one hand. "You're always saying 'have some respect for your senior' anyways, right?" He added quietly.

_HOW DI-_

_HOW DID HE THINK OF SAYING SUCH AN EROTIC THING?_ While Zixuan stood there, having lost all sense of time and space, Yuhao stood up and took off all his clothes. Zixuan still had not recovered enough to appreciate Yuhao's naked body, and failed to notice when Yuhao got back on the bed, sitting on his knees...

What Yuhao lacked in experience he more than made up for in talent. He was not an innocent person. He watched porn and read some...choice literature. He would never tell anyone, but he had put a condom on a banana before and...practiced various things. When it came down to it, though, he simply had unusual intuition when it came to bodies. He was a lovemaker. 

That didn't stop his nerves. He kept checking Zixuan's face, who was apparently in the throws of pleasure. His moans were low and halting, as if he could barely contain himself. Yuhao ran his hands up the contours and divets of his abs, toying with his nipples. He rubbed them in circles, in identical rhythm to his tongue as it circled Zixuan's helmet.

Zixuan gritted his teeth. He couldn't take much more of this. Yuhao came off it to catch his breath, letting it rest on his tongue while he panted. 

_That's enough._ Zixuan was so turned on he was almost angry. He pushed Yuhao flat on the bed. Yuhao's heart raced as Zixuan crawled on top of him, sucking on his neck, tasting his chest. He ran his tongue around one of Yuhao's nipples and gently bit it, peeking at Yuhao's face. He was eating him with his eyes. 

"Aunh!" Yuhao cried. It was such a desperate noise, he covered his mouth, embarrassed. He didn't know he badly he wanted something like this, wanted _someone_ like this...the flex of every muscle, the caramel of his skin in the warm light, his fresh scent, his animal eyes... _Qiu Zixuan..._

"You don't need to hide your voice," Zixuan whispered, kissing Yuhao's hands as they covered his mouth. He settled near the edge of the bed and arched his back, putting his mouth on Yuhao's _—_

"Mmh!" Yuhao moaned through his fingers. Zixuan's mouth was warm, tight. Slippery. He wasn't afraid of the smacking noises, which Yuhao had so carefully avoided. It was loud, and sloppy, and so unexpected that Yuhao was clenching the blankets, already on the verge. 

Zixuan admired the sheen of his thighs, the pliable muscles wrapping his body. When he first saw Yuhao's athletic form leap over a fence—no, when Yuhao ran into him seconds before that, and he flashed Zixuan that mischievous, flawless smile—Zixuan wanted him, the pearl of his skin, the blinding cheer of his personality. He'd kill to make him smile like that, again and again. Here he was, tasting him, making him blush, eating up the sweetest, most beautiful man he had ever seen. 

"Qiu-Qiu Zixuan..."

"Ngh?"

"P-put it in me?"

Zixuan stood up, shocked. 

Yuhao flipped over. Zixuan watched his back roll as he angled his peach upwards. "Put it...here?" 

Seeing him like this, Zixuan lost all coherent thought. He sucked in a breath, trying not to explode from desire. He ran his hands up those thighs. 

In typical Yuhao fashion, he lost focus for a moment and stared thoughtfully at the wall."You know, in manga it always looks like it gets wet by itself but I don't think—aunh!"

Zixuan stuck his tongue in. Yuhao felt the rims of his glasses as they pressed to his cheeks, which inexplicably sent throbs downtown. Zixuan licked, scooped, fluttered his tongue, savoring this part of Yuhao. It seemed to him so beautiful, spread open like that. 

"I'm putting it in, Xia Yuhao..." he said. Melting at that smoky voice, Yuhao climbed up to rest on his hands, ready to take it. 

Zixuan embraced him, pulling him back by the hair so he could see his face. He teased the corner of his mouth with a little kiss. "I'll go slow..." 

Zixuan could feel him accept him, a loosening and then a tightening. It was warm, slick, and tight. The most intoxicating moan poured from Yuhao's mouth, and Zixuan will forever remember the look of ecstasy on his face. Zixuan pumped into him slowly, obsessed with every little sensation, the spectacular shape of this inner place. 

Throbbing wildly, Yuhao couldn't help but move on his own, rolling his hips up and down. This synchronization steadily went faster and faster until Yuhao couldn't keep up with Zixuan's thrusts. The clapping, the squishing...Yuhao's mind was blank from pleasure. He was brought back to earth when Zixuan suddenly reached for his member and pulled it up from the base. 

"Ah-Zixuan- _anh!"_ It streamed out of him so suddenly Yuhao fell to the bed, lost in orgasm; Zixuan was still grasping his hips, plowing into him. Zixuan scrunched his eyes, driven wild by feeling Yuhao climax in his hand. He felt himself crescendoing—

"Ah-anh!" Their moans mixed. As Zixuan went for the final pump, it also spurred the last drops out of Yuhao, like a fruit getting juiced. Zixuan left the inside of him warmer, milkier. 

"Wah...just when I thought you couldn't fill me up any further," Yuhao commented, turning around. He sat spread-eagle and reached down to feel Zixuan's work. "Wah, Zixu-AH!"

Yuhao yelped as a string of white whipped out of the air and landed on his face. He hadn't realized Zixuan was still tense with orgasm, and he nearly fell on Yuhao, catching his weight on one arm. Yuhao watched him catch his breath, shocked. 

"Sorry," Zixuan breathed. "You-you said that and it made me—" 

Yuhao laughed. He rolled his tongue over the corner of his lip, scooping some up like it was melted ice cream. 

"Xi-Xia Yuhao..." Zixuan tried to scold, hypnotized. 

Yuhao giggled, taking Zixuan's face and planting his lips on his. Zixuan pulled him in by the hips. He ran his tongue up Yuhao's cheek to clean him up, and they tasted it together with a final kiss.

They fell flat on the bed, side by side. After they had caught their breath and spent a good amount of time memorizing the ceiling, Zixuan bolted up.

"What's the matter?" Yuhao cooed. 

Zixuan pushed up his glasses and reached for tissues. He wiped the wetness off his back, silently making his way to his clothes. 

"I guess you have to go home, don't you?" Yuhao said. 

Zixuan glanced at him, moved by the sheer disappointment in his voice. "Sorry...I have a curfew."

Yuhao pursed his lips, sighing. "Oh."

"I think you will pass the test tomorrow."

Yuhao almost forgot what he was talking about—all that seemed like a lifetime ago. "Oh. Thank you."

Yuhao got up and joined him in getting dressed. He neglected his underwear, using it instead to wipe himself off. He kept eying Zixuan, who was putting notebooks back in his immaculately ordered backpack. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Zixuan bowed slightly as he slipped the straps over his shoulders. 

"Okay," Yuhao bit back his smile, already reminiscing. 

"What?" Zixuan asked, back to his usual, stiff self. 

"Oh, nothing..." Yuhao leaned in. "You like me." He grinned. 

"I—" Zixuan pushed up his glasses and tried to find somewhere else to look. 

"Qiu Zixuan likes me," Yuhao sang. He put his arms around his neck, admiring his perfect, though sour, face. "Even though he is grumpy..."

"Have some respect for your sen—"

Yuhao gave him a loving kiss. "Oh I do. I have so much respect for my senior. _So_ much respect. _So...so_ much respect." Yuhao went on, sounding hornier and hornier. "So much—mmh!" He smiled as Zixuan gave him another heated kiss. 

"Meet me on the rooftop tomorrow. After math." Zixuan said.

"For what?" 

Zixuan smiled halfway. He turned and made his way towards the front door. 

"No, wait, for what?" Yuhao jogged to follow him out.

Zixuan turned while he stood in the hallway. He leaned in towards Yuhao's ear. "I'll need more," he whispered. He gently squeezed Yuhao's ass. "Of _that."_

Yuhao stood there, dumbfounded. 

"Goodnight," Zixuan smiled, closing the door for him. 

Yuhao tried to get some more studying done, but it was all in vain. As he curled up in bed, wrapped in fresh sheets, he only had one thing on his mind _..._ he squealed into his blankets, burning with excitement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (ᵔᴥᵔ) Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Up next might be a little something from HIStory3: Trapped...I don't know, handcuffs, cake? Not making any promises (¬‿¬) 
> 
> Join the Peach Party! Subscribe for more BL smut (~˘▾˘)~


End file.
